1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-aqueous secondary cell comprising a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a non-aqueous electrolyte solution.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electroconductive polymers such as polyaniline, polypyrrole, and polyacetylene are of great interest as electrode material. A variety of secondary cells have been proposed using these electroconductive polymers. In particular, research effort has been focused on secondary cells using polyaniline as electrode active material because a remarkably high energy density is expectable. However, secondary cells using electroconductive polymers as their positive electrode active material suffer from the phenomena that their self-discharge property is poor and their cycle life property is insufficient. Further improvements are necessary for these secondary cells perform commercially satisfactorily.
This is also true for secondary cells using polyaniline. In order to solve the above problems, various proposals have been made so that polyaniline is effectively used as positive active material for a secondary cell. For instance, various methods or conditions for preparing a polyaniline have been proposed by which the polyaniline may show good properties for positive electrode active material.
However, there are needs for a secondary cell using polyaniline which has better self-discharged and cycle life properties.